


Эхо Элизиума

by ItamiKaname



Series: Skyborn [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: — Он увел мою тачку! — выплюнула Шепард, не отрывая сурового взгляда от опустевшей площадки. — Планы изменились. Теперь я собираюсь найти ублюдка, вернуть свою тачку и сделать с ублюдком что-то совершенно противоестественное. Идеи есть?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Дело было так: кое-кто редко смотрит на карту и проявляет чудеса топографического кретинизма. Пробовали побегать по Агебинию пешочком в обход большой такой то ли насыпи, то ли горы? Вот-вот.  
> На самом деле исходная идея - кроме реально отыгранного по глупости эпизода - лежала больше в плоскости то ли юмора, то ли стеба - но я как всегда потерпел крах и ударился в совершенно иные плоскости.  
> И неканонично - напарник на высадке у один. Преимущественно из нежелания плодить лишние сущности.

Крышка люка поддалась не сразу. Скрипнул проржавевший, местами деформировавшийся металл, охнул надсадно, повинуясь мощному напору снизу, жалобно застонали крепления — и толстый круглый диск, сорвавшись с ненадежных рельс, вылетел прочь, обрушивая на головы поток пыли и песка. Витая перекладина лестницы прогнулась под ногой — Шепард ухватилась за край, чтобы не провалиться в шахту, Гаррус поддержал ее снизу. Зыбкий скользкий песок побежал между пальцами, не давая уцепиться как следует. Из груди вырвался то ли стон, то ли яростный рык; привычное, знакомое напряжение разлилось в мышцах, поднимая Шепард над краем шахты. Последнее усилие отправило ее на красноватую землю. Поднявшийся ветер нещадно хлестал крепкую броню тысячей мелких, острых песчинок. Песок был всюду, забивался в сочленения брони и респиратор. Горло сдавил кашель. Не поднимаясь с колен, Шепард согнулась пополам, борясь с обжигающим легкие приступом, и стащила шлем с головы. Ветер тут же бросил горсть песка в лицо и дернул за волосы. Воздух чужой планеты был горьким, и этот запах навевал смутные ассоциации с чем-то до тошноты омерзительным, но даже здесь атмосфера была пригодна для дыхания. «Как в горах», — отметила Кейлин про себя, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
— Коммандер?  
  
Шепард остановила Гарруса жестом и сделала еще один вдох.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
Кейлин прикрыла глаза рукой и посмотрела вверх. За носящимися тучами песка не видно ни зги. Плотное облако закрыло землю Агебиния от света красной звезды, еще около получаса назад невысоко висевшей над холмистой линией горизонта. Прочистив респиратор шлема, Шепард, щурясь и покашливая, нахлобучила его обратно. Когда кристально чистая поверхность забрала спрятала исколотое песчинками лицо от беспощадных порывов, Шепард проверила инструметрон. Сканер не работал: похоже, что силикатная пыль, со свистом носящаяся над головой, блокировала сигналы. Связаться с «Нормандией» тоже не вышло: вместо хоть какого-нибудь контакта Шепард слышала лишь назойливый шум помех в передатчике.  
  
— Нас отрезало, — коротко сообщила она, поднимаясь на ноги. Ровно стоять на подвижной, текучей земле оказалось непросто.  
  
— Нужно переждать бурю, — Гаррус двинулся к шахте и замер, увидев, что Шепард не шелохнулась. Женщина настойчиво барабанила пальцами по инструметрону, заставляя мерцающую и дрожащую голограмму карты развернуться над рукой. — Коммандер?  
  
— Я не собираюсь ждать, — жестко процедила Кейлин, осматриваясь и сверяя ориентиры. Без рабочего сканера приходилось полагаться на собственные глаза и память. — Я собираюсь вернуться к «Мако» и найти ублюдка, который запер меня в шахте с бомбой. Найду — и в черепе у него появится дыра.  
  
Она поспешила вперед, чеканя шаг. Ровная, прямая спина, расправленные плечи — даже порывы ветра, мощно бьющие со всех сторон и то и дело норовящие пошатнуть закованную в броню фигуру коммандера, не сумели нарушить безупречной армейской выправки. За недолгое время, проведенное на борту «Нормандии», Гаррус успел понять: эта сталь в голосе и теле просыпается в Шепард каждый раз, когда она сталкивается с чем-то, требующим приложить сил больше обычного — и чем-то, тормошащим спрятанный в глубине души яростный огонь.  
Путь до входа в шахту преодолевали молча, экономя силы. Броня надежно защищала от песка, а респираторы кое-как управлялись с фильтрацией воздуха, но идти в гору нелегко, а ветер то и дело норовил сбросить обратно. Местами приходилось ползти, едва ли не зарываясь в рыхлую красную почву — так хотя бы можно двигаться дальше, не сгибаясь под натиском сильного ветра.

— Вон там!

Шепард вытянула руку, указывая на объект далеко внизу и обернулась, глядя на напарника с нескрываемым ликованием. Под холмом, на который они забрались, смутно белел входной комплекс шахты — той самой, в которую они вошли сегодня утром и которая едва не стала их могилой. Весь этот долгий, изнурительный переход Гаррус ловил себя на мысли, что происходящее — галлюцинация, сон, не более того, а стоило закрыть глаза, и перед внутренним взором вспыхивал стремительно тикающий таймер запертой в шахте бомбы, который им пришлось отключать, надеясь на скорость собственных рук.

Отрубить третий как положено они бы не успели — никто бы не успел. Шепард зарядила биотикой в оголенные провода, действуя больше наобум, чем осознано. Они живы, пожалуй, только благодаря чуду. Духи, бог — в кого там верили люди? — будто оберегали ее, не давали умереть раньше срока. В погоне за Сареном, кажущейся предприятием отчаянным, это обнадеживало.  
  
Кейлин двигалась торопливо. Удержаться на отвесном спуске почти невозможно: коммандер отклонилась назад, раскинула руки, сохраняя равновесие и быстро перебирала ногами, ловко балансируя на грозящих ускользнуть песчаных потоках. Сноровка подвела ее только у самой земли: не удержавшись, она поехала вниз, сопровождаемая громким шорохом пыли. Встретившись с землей, Шепард тут же поднялась на ноги и бросилась вперед, огибая скрывающий конструкцию шахты холм.  
  
Гаррус догнал ее не сразу: поднялся на насыпь, едва успевая перевести дух. Шепард стояла неподвижно, уперев руки в бока.  
  
— Он увел мою тачку! — выплюнула Шепард, не отрывая сурового взгляда от опустевшей площадки. — Планы изменились. Теперь я собираюсь найти ублюдка, вернуть свою тачку и сделать с ублюдком что-то совершенно противоестественное. Идеи есть?  
  


***

Ветер выл, стонал и царапал металлическую обшивку. Шепард сидела, привалившись спиной к стене и обхватив колени. Ее глаза были закрыты: коммандер вслушивалась в стенание бушующих потоков за пределами послужившего укрытием коридора шахты. Она ждала — на удивление терпеливо, подумал Гаррус, вспоминая ее решительный взгляд и стальной тон. Ему казалось, что она развернется и зашагает наугад, качаясь под ударами бури, но... «Пошли, — сказала она. — Если переждем — сможем связаться с «Нормандией» и получить координаты «Мако».  
  
И вот теперь она вслушивалась в голоса за стеной.

— Этот тип сказал, что мстит вам.  
  
Кейлин встрепенулась, будто возвращаясь из короткого сна, и открыла глаза. Она потерла переносицу.  
  
— Привет из прошлого, — Шепард невесело усмехнулась. — Можно думать, что оставляешь его позади, а оно все равно догонит и наподдаст в спину.  
  
— Не хотите рассказывать?  
  
Шепард хмыкнула, запустила пальцы в волосы, нещадно растрепав и без того потерявшую опрятность прическу.  
  
— Нечего рассказывать, Гаррус. Мы отбили Элизиум, Халиат дорого заплатил за приказ об атаке. Их было больше, они заняли выгодную позицию. Никто не дал нам вариантов. Элизиум нужно было отбить, людей нужно было защитить — как-то. Все остальное не имело значения. Что тут рассказывать?  
  
— Значит, все-таки не хотите, — подытожил Гаррус после короткой паузы.  
  
Кейлин кивнула, тонко улыбнувшись.  
  
— На войне делаешь то, что должен, — коммандер пожала плечами, — и либо выживаешь, либо нет. Никакого пафосного героизма, чтобы потом об этом рассказывать.

Шепард бы показалась Гаррусу уставшей, если бы не уверенное спокойствие, которым от нее веяло. Такая аура бывает у людей, многое повидавших и несущих собственное бремя с молчаливым достоинством. Они не травят байки о былых временах не потому, что случившееся врезается в память осколочными и калечит самую суть, самое основание личности. В их молчании — что-то совершенно иное, будто люди вроде Шепард не желают делиться легшим на их плечи грузом и считают войну оконченной лишь тогда, когда погибает последний, кто видел ее своими глазами, а воспоминания о минувшем остаются записями в анналах истории.  
  
— А я думал, люди гордятся своими подвигами.  
  
Коммандер бросила на него взгляд искоса и сощурилась, уловив иронию.  
  
— Я горжусь, — просто ответила она, дернув плечом. — Но не ору об этом на каждом углу, — Шепард подняла руку в предупреждающем жесте, призывая к молчанию, привстала и замерла, как ищейка, почуявшая след. — Слышишь?  
  
Гаррус прислушался — ничего. Вой снаружи стих, и силикатная пыль, щедрыми горстями посыпающая стены трубообразного коридора, улеглась. Коммандер не медлила: проверила частоту, пробежавшись пальцами по инструметрону, и связалась с кораблем.  
  
— Группа высадки — «Нормандии». У нас тут возникли небольшие трудности, Джокер. Отследи «Мако» и передай координаты.  
  


***

  
— Ну?  
  
— Их немного, но позиция удобная — незамеченными не подойти, — отозвался Гаррус, опуская винтовку. Лагерь Халиата, кажущийся близким через оптику прицела, снова превратился в крохотные палатки и черные фигурки людей. — С другой стороны, об укрытии они явно не беспокоились.  
  
Шепард хмыкнула.  
  
— Ну да. Мы же должны были подорваться на бомбе. От кого им прятаться?  
  
Коммандер взглядом буравила раскинувшуюся в сотне метров площадку, распластавшись по насыпи. Марш-бросок по пустыне стал непростым испытанием: Шепард казалось, что она не поднимется с места, пока ноющая боль в натруженных ногах хоть немного не уляжется. Она даже представить боялась, сколько они прошли — долгое время вокруг не было ничего, кроме бесконечного моря ржавого песка.  
  
Халиат разбил лагерь не так далеко от аварийного люка, через который отряд покинул заброшенную шахту. Шепард находила это забавным — ублюдок был бы в получасе ходьбы, если бы ей не взбрело в голову возвращаться к шахте. Теперь же пришлось идти в обход: высоченные песчаные кручи осыпались при любой попытке взобраться наверх. От помощи с «Нормандии» Шепард отказалась: приближение корабля вряд ли останется незамеченным, и Халиат удерет быстрее, чем они успеют что-то предпринять, а гоняться за ним по всему Агебинию Шепард не собиралась.  
  
«Достану его, — громко бормотала Шепард, размашисто шагая по зыбким кручам, — и закопаю по самую шею у гнезда молотильщика, чтобы мало не показалось». За все время перехода она придумала сотню вариантов расправы со старым врагом, один другого изощреннее. Гаррус помалкивал. Некоторые идеи коммандера вызывали острый приступ любопытства, и турианец многое бы отдал, чтобы на это поглядеть.  
  
Шепард осматривалась и определенно не спешила. Выматывающий переход не мог не сказаться, но тянула время коммандер не только ради короткого отдыха. Она подобралась бы ближе, если бы риск оказаться замеченными был не так велик. Насколько хватает глаз — открытая местность, и разве что сыпучие барханы могут послужить ненадежным прикрытием. Если их заметят раньше, чем они будут готовы — пиши-пропало. Коммандер дожидалась темноты. Гарантий, что в снаряжении противника нет визоров, оснащенных приборами ночного видения, никаких. Зато, размышляла Шепард, вероятность навести панику в не ожидающем атаки лагере, куда выше, а их собственные шансы станут чуть менее печальными.  
  
— Рада, что ты со мной.  
  
— Не лучшее время для таких признаний.  
  
— Брось, Вакариан, — Шепард усмехнулась, искоса глянув на напарника. — Хороший снайпер в сложившейся ситуации на вес золота. Кроган тоже был бы неплох, но уж чего нет... А ты что подумал? — Турианец только покачал головой, сдерживая смешок. — Чудно. Если повезет — застанем их врасплох и обойдемся малой кровью. И еще кое-что... — Кейлин тронула Гарруса за плечо, и ее взгляд, лукавый мгновение назад, стал серьезным. — Халиат — мой. 

Гаррус кивнул.  
  
— Понял, коммандер.  
  


***

  
Она налетела нежданно, когда ничего не понимающие спросонья наемники метались по лагерю, будучи не в состоянии понять, откуда их атакуют. Бесшумные точные выстрелы встречали их на открытом плато, заряды целовали едва проснувшихся, снова отправляя их в сон — вечный, на этот раз. Дозорные, предусмотрительно выставленные на ночь, приняли на себя первый удар и умолкли прежде чем успели поднять тревогу. Тех, кто в поисках спасения рванулся к «Мако», ждал огонь. Сине-фиолетовая волна биотического пламени накрывала бегущих, и громкий голос «Карпова» оглушительно разрывал ночь, сея смерть. Хлопки беспорядочной стрельбы тонули в возгласах, в считанное мгновение заполнивших доселе тихую пустыню. Халиат так и не понял, сколько было нападавших — в иные моменты ему казалось, что наступали отовсюду. Товарищи — хотя черт с ним, с каких пор кучку головорезов нужно считать товарищами? — падали, как подкошенные, прямо под ноги, и Халиат, спотыкаясь и громко матерясь, торопился убраться с открытого пространства в место более укромное.  
  
Не успел. Земля подпрыгнула, когда что-то с силой ударило под дых, и опрокинулась. Ошеломленный мужчина видел, как сквозь алые искры, сыплющиеся из глаз, высоко над головой перемигиваются холодные точки звезд, а потом... Потом картину далекого неба сменило лицо — ненавистное лицо женщины, которой следовало умереть. Минимум дважды.  
  


***

  
— Шепард!  
  
Шепард закрепила пистолет за спиной, повела плечами, отступила на шаг от распростертого на красноватом песке тела, спустив ногу с мерно подымающейся и опадающей груди мужчины, и только тогда обернулась. На приближающегося Гарруса она смотрела совершенно спокойно.  
  
— Он... жив? — не без удивления констатировал турианец.  
  
— Жив, — кивнула коммандер и зашагала к «Мако». — И отправится под суд. Придется выкинуть идею о противоестественных разборках из головы.  
  
Гаррус стоял над бесчувственным телом преступника и молча наблюдал за тем, как Шепард ищет что-то внутри бронетранспортера, выбирается наружу, и, приблизившись, сковывает руки Халиата стяжками. Непоколебимо спокойная Шепард. Когда они пересекали Агебиний, а зыбкий песок пожирал только-только оставленные следы, Гаррус слушал ее ругань и думал, что Халиата ждут несколько новых отверстий в теле, и несовместимым с жизнью окажется одно — последнее. Дело ведь совсем не в угнанном «Мако», как бы ни ярилась Шепард по этому поводу ушедшим днем; только дурак бы не понял, что причины лежат куда глубже, в прошлом, о котором Кейлин не стала рассказывать — и вряд ли когда-нибудь станет. Тем удивительнее казалось ее решение. Даже ненависти во всем, что она делала, не было — только холодное, сдержанное спокойствие.  
  
К вразумительному объяснению Гаррус так и не пришел.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Шепард поняла сразу. Она выпрямилась и устало вздохнула — похоже, Агебиний осточертел ей до смерти.  
  
— Потому что я слишком хочу его убить. Не совершить правосудие, а просто пристрелить, как бешеного кобеля.  
  
— Это было бы справедливо.  
  
Коммандер отмахнулась.  
  
— Это была бы моя прихоть. Будет справедливо, если он ответит перед законом, а не передо мной. Лучше помоги-ка закинуть его в «Мако».  
  
На «Нормандию» они вернулись, когда краски сумеречной темноты сгустились и объяли Агебиний действительно непроглядной чернотой — в такой, подумалось Гаррусу, было не разглядеть ни зги, и отложи они запланированное хоть на час позже — только на тепловизоры полагаться бы и пришлось.  
  
— Вот видишь, Вакариан, — Шепард, с радостью избавившись от шлема, встряхнула волосами и потянулась. Теперь усталость казалась ей даже приятной. — А ты говорил, что разделиться — плохая идея.  
  
— Думал, что вам потребуется надежное плечо для поддержки.  
  
Шепард закатила глаза. Опять этот саркастический тон!

— Заливаешь. Это тебе жуть как не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве в чужой холодной пустыне.  
  
— Я не... — начал было Гаррус, но осекся — слишком уж красноречивой была довольная ухмылка на лице Шепард. Турианец покачал головой. — Шуточки у вас, коммандер.  
  
Она не ответила ни словом, ни жестом — только бросила короткий взгляд и зашагала к лифту. «Возвращается на мостик», — предположил Гаррус и обернулся на Халиата. Отсутствие карцера на корабле оказалось весьма досадным упущением. Впрочем, в грузовом отсеке нашелся достаточно просторный угол для заключенного, а наручники и бдительный Рекс вряд ли дадут ему шанс на побег. Гаррус думал о том, что пристрелил бы ублюдка без разговоров — дырка невероятно хорошо смотрелась бы посреди лба. За Скиллианский Блиц, за бомбу в заброшенной шахте, за многие преступления, о которых ни Гаррус, ни Шепард понятия не имели — за все Халиат заслужил смерти. Это было бы справедливо — так размышлял Гаррус, пересекая бескрайнюю пустыню силикатного песка. Шепард выбрала иначе. Кто угодно мог бы выбрать так же, испугавшись ответственности, — только не Шепард. «Правильные решения лежат на поверхности, но требуют мужества и великодушия, — как-то сказала коммандер, помолчала, будто вспоминая что-то, и добавила чуть тише: — И готовности оплачивать двойной счет — к великодушию это обычно прилагается».  
  
Теперь Гаррус абсолютно точно знал, что же такого особенного есть в Кейлин Шепард.


End file.
